Weapons
Unlockable weapons For some weapons to spawn, the player needs to unlock them first. Weapons can be unlocked by completing chapters. The score obtained from the chapter goes towards unlocking the next weapon. A new weapon is unlocked every 50,000 points until a total of 800,000 points is reached, upon which the final unlockable weapon is unlocked. Weapons are unlocked in the following order: # Katana # Glass Bottle # Magnum # Machete # Beer Can # Skorpion # Hammer # Brick # Uzi # Sledgehammer # Ninja Star # Dart # MP5 # Fireaxe # Scissors # Silenced Pistol Weapon Unlocks are not limited in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, only available to four sets of characters: The Soldier, The Fans, The Son and Jake. The Soldier starts out with a machine gun and a shotgun, but can unlock these weapons: # Heavy Machine Gun (Big & Heavy) # Sniper Rifle # Flamethrower The Fans do not unlock weapons, rather, they unlock new characters with unique weapons. # Gloved Fists (Tony) # Chainsaw and 9mm (Alex and Ash) # Dual-Wield MP5's (Mark) The Son unlocks perks which grant new weapons: # Katana (Bodyguard) # Knuckle Dusters (Dirty Hands) # Dual-Wield MP5's (Bloodline) Jake unlocks masks which grant new weapons: # Nail Gun (Irvin Mask) # Nunchaku (Dallas Mask) Melee Weapons All melee weapons, with the exception of the drill, trophy and briefcase, are one hit melee kills. Because of this, the best melee weapons are those that strike fast with a decent range. The knife is unique in that it is the only weapon that can function as a lethal melee and thrown weapon. Melee Weapons: *Knife (both games, seen in Level Editor) *Baseball Bat (both games) *Lead Pipe (both games) *Golf Club (both games) *Crowbar (Hotline Miami weapon) *Pool Cue (Hotline Miami weapon) *Broken Pool Cue (Hotline Miami weapon) *Frying Pan (Hotline Miami weapon) *Pot (both games, seen in Level Editor) *Katana (both games) *Sledgehammer (Hotline Miami weapon) *Machete (both games) *Baton (both games) *Trophy (Hotline Miami weapon) *Fireaxe (both games) *Drill (both games, seen in Level Editor) *Briefcase (Hotline Miami weapon) *Cleaver (both games, seen in Level Editor) *Chainlink (both games, only usable in Hotline Miami 2) *Hammer (both games, used as a throwing weapon in Hotline Miami) *Big Pipe (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Toothbrush Shank (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Glass Shiv (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Chainsaw (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Butterfly Knife (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Skateboard (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Glass Bottle (both games, used as a throwing weapon in Hotline Miami) *Taser (both games, only usable in Hotline Miami 2) Firearms The firearms of the Hotline Miami series are very powerful. Usually, firearms will kill in a single shot; only occasionally will the player or an enemy survive more than one shot. Firearms cannot be reloaded (with the exception of Beard's weapons), so if a gun runs out of ammunition, its only remaining attack is to be thrown to knock down enemies. Firearms: *M16 (both games) *Shotgun (both games) *Double Barrel (both games) *Uzi (both games) *Skorpion (Hotline Miami weapon) *Magnum (both games) *Silenced Pistol (Hotline Miami weapon) *Silenced Uzi (both games, seen in Level Editor - Exclusive to Jacket and Richter in Hotline Miami 2) *MP5 (both games - Exclusive to Mark and The Son in Hotline Miami 2) *9mm (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Kalashnikov (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Silenced Heavy Pistol (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *FAMAE (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Mendoza (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) *Heavy Machine Gun (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon - Exclusive to Beard) *Sniper Rifle (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon - Exclusive to Beard) *Flamethrower (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon - Exclusive to Beard) *Nail Gun (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon - Exclusive to Jake) Thrown Weapons Thrown weapons do not have any melee attack but many will kill upon hit and some have their own execution animations, some will only knock down an enemy rather than kill. Some thrown weapons can only be used once before being lost or broken. Thrown Weapons: *Ninja Star (Hotline Miami weapon) *Beer Can (Hotline Miami weapon) *Dart (Hotline Miami weapon) *Hammer (both games, used as a melee weapon in Hotline Miami 2) *Brick (Hotline Miami weapon) *Scissors (Hotline Miami weapon) *Pot with Water (both games, seen in Level Editor - converts to Pot upon use) *Glass Bottle (both games, used as a melee weapon in Hotline Miami 2) *Throwing Knife (both games, seen in Level Editor - Exclusive to Biker in Hotline Miami 2) *Acid (Hotline Miami 2 Weapon) Beta Weapons Weapons that, at one point of time were available to use, all weapons on this list, are weapons that were present in files, or prototypes: Beta Weapons: *Plank (Super Carnage) *Minigun (Super Carnage) *Automatic Shotgun (Super Carnage) *Silenced Machine Gun (Super Carnage) *RPG (Super Carnage) *Grenade (Super Carnage) *9mm (Files in Hotline Miami) Unusable Weapons Weapons that could be seen in the two games, but were not usable, in other words, background/prop weapons. Unusable Weapons: *Pistol (Both Games) *Crossbow (Both games) *Chainlink (Tension outro, returns in Hotline Miami 2 as usable weapon) *Skorpion (Hotline Miami 2) *Trophy (Hotline Miami 2) *Taser (Hotline Miami) *Singular MP5 (Hotline Miami 2) Related Achievements Hotline Miami *Smell Something Burning *These Are My Guns *Guns for Show *Knife For Pros *Two Birds With One Stone *Pitcher *Playing Pool *I Got New Friends *Plain Luck *Domino Effect Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number *A BOX FULL OF SHARP OBJECTS *THESE ARE MY RIFLES, THESE ARE MY GUNS... Templates Trivia *The Drill, Pot, and Silenced Uzi (which are slated to Return in the "Level Editor" Patch ) along with the Combat Knife are not required for the A BOX FULL OF SHARP OBJECTS. Category:Weapon